His True Form
by nancyheart11
Summary: Danny's parents create a new version of the Fenton Peeler. And they want to test it on him. See what happens...


Chapter 1 : Vlad takes being a fruitloop to a whole new level.

 **Sooooo it's been what a year? Sorry to anyone bothering to follow me in the hopes that I would post soon, But we were are writing short stories in class which made my guilty conscience catch up to me. So I took one look back at my story and decided in order to get my inspiration properly stocked again I will need to write the whole thing again which I will do a fast as possible. i also want to finish this before i work on a one shot i have in the writting.I will update as often as possible and try to follow the original direction this And without further ado IDOA (I don't own anything) and enjoy!**

I groan as I move towards the auditorium in between my parents admittedly excited strides. I keep my senses on high alert for any danger. Knowing a crowd this big will likely gather ghosts that I then need to fight off. I try to squirm out of my parents arms to stand with Sam and Tucker. My dad's iron grip on my arm as he bounces along puts a stop to that plan. We arrive backstage and I narrow my eyes once I see who organized this stupid presentation Vlad. He convinced my Parents to show off some of their new and improved inventions. The first thing my dad pulled out made my blood run cold. It was a new version of the Fenton peeler. This one sent shivers down my spine with the vivid green decals that looked an awful lot like my ectoplasmic blood. My dad then said, This will force a ghost to show it's true form so we can tear it apart molecule by molecule. I saw Vlad come over and gave the best death glare I could without having my eyes turn green. He smirked at me and said to my parents, why don't I watch young Daniel while you two set up. My Dad replied with an enthusiastic, Thanks Vladdie and left. Now alone with Vlad I asked, "what do you want fruitloop?" Vlad smirked at me and said, "why my dear boy, i want nothing for you but the best." I gave him another glare and then pointed to the slightly abandoned looking closet. Shepherding me past the media with an oily smile we stepped into the closet. Vlad asked, "surely you know of a ghosts true form Daniel?" I shook my head showing that I did not in fact know about a ghosts true form. Vlad sighed and said, " if you had left that idiot father of yours you would know all this and more by now. Regardless a ghost's true form is something that some never discover. it requires that the ghost expose his core to maintain and is very hard to keep up for long periods at once due to vast amounts of power used in such a form." I mulled over this new information for a second and then asked a question of my own. "have you discovered your true form?" He smiled and i suddenly didn't want to know anymore. He said, " I discovered my true form a long time ago and have only used it ever since. Before then my ghost form was like yours weak, pitiful, very closely tied to my human side." and with that he walked out of the dark closet leaving me gaping. I walk out and head over to my Dad hoping what Vlad was saying is a bowl of fruitloops. By the time i got over to my dad the presentation was about to start. My Dad gave me a bone crushing hug and then walked on stage. I watched from behind the curtain as my Dad pulled out his shiny new weapon and said, "and to begin we will have a demonstration from Danny." Someone (probably Vlad) pushed me out from behind the curtain and I stood exposed on the stage. Then my Dad turned the gun towards me and yelled, "BONZAII" pulling the trigger. I tried to move but it was too late the beam hit me full on and I fell to my knees in pain. First the white rings signaling my transformation appeared crackling like lightning across my figure, burning me. I looked over at my Dad to see a look of horror on his face and cringed. Then another ring popped up, this one being gold tinged A/N('cause of his eyes in fanning the flames XD) as it went over me the pain was so intense i started seeing black at the corners of my vision. The black over took my vision taking away the pain with them.

 **So that is the first rewritten chapter and i hope you guys enjoy. the story line will stay mostly the same but his new look will be changing. so give me ideas please. and critisism if aimed to improve my writing is still welcome. IDOA and bye till next time**


End file.
